


DMC Week 2020

by Dreaming_gamer



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Dysfunctional Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_gamer/pseuds/Dreaming_gamer
Summary: My works for DMC week 2020, along with the chosen prompts. Every work is standalone and include V as well as another character as focus.Day 1: Weapon - Nico & VDay 2 & 3 combined: Demon, Fight, Loss - Nero & VDay 4: Food - Dante & VDay 5: Hurt, Heal, Happiness - Nico & VDay 6: Home, Family, Belonging - Vergil & VDay 7: College AU - Nero & Nico & V
Relationships: Dante & V (Devil May Cry), Nero & Nico & V (Devil May Cry), Nero & V (Devil May Cry), Nico & V (Devil May Cry), V & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	1. Day 1: Weapon

**Author's Note:**

> Heads-up, a bit of angst in this one, at the end.

V had never expected such an atmosphere, but there was something tranquil about being able to sit on the couch in Nico’s RV, just quietly reading the pages of his beloved anthology for perhaps the hundredth time. A soft purr rumbled against his sandal-clad feet. It was usually harder to tell his feline companion’s feelings, compared to Griffon, but at the moment, Shadow seemed perfectly content with a nap, as well as keeping V off his feet for a bit.

The summoner couldn’t deny the recent days of fighting was starting to leave an aching strain in his muscles. This moment of rest might be short, there were still many demons about after all but until Nero returned, they could only wait in this safe spot that Nico had parked in.

Speaking of the self-proclaimed Queen of machines, she was currently happily tinkering away at the latest piece of demon parts V had salvaged for her and V could admit it was a relaxing sound to hear in the background. Gears being twisted, her small exclamations of discovery, the clink of tools and metal meeting. Her work left a smell of oil in the air, but it was not unpleasant compared to the stench of demon blood and guts he had gotten so utterly used to by now.

“Oh-hee! I am a genius!”

The sudden shout was louder than most of her exclamations during the last hour and made Shadow lift her head. V kept his gaze on the book, just as fast footsteps thundered his way.

Making a mental note of which page he was on, V raised his gaze but had no time to ask what she had now figured out before she let out a huff.

“What, Nero’s not back yet?” Nico’s hand went for her tool belt, found the package and pulled out a cigarette for herself.

“It would appear not.” V agreed matter-of-factly, softly closing his book. “Did you need him for something?”

The grin that grew on Nico’s face matched a cat that just got a bowl of cream, she grinned all around the cigarette as she took a drag.

“That thing ya brought back resulted in something real special. Wanna have a peek? Free of charge!”

V felt a smirk tug at his lips.

“Well, if you are being so generous…”

Shadow moved just enough for her master to get up properly, using his cane for a bit of support to rise. Making his way through the small space of the RV, the sight that greeted him at the artisan’s workbench was certainly… odd. The design was quite unlike any of the earlier Devil Bringers she had made and V had found the Pasta Breaker an interesting enough design choice. This Devil Bringer didn’t look like a hand even.

This object was blue, didn’t resemble an arm at all really, though V could see where it was supposed to attach.

“I call it the Mega Buster!” Nico proudly declared, just as the soft ruffle of wings left V’s tattoos.

“Oh yeah, what does it even do? I don’t know if you noticed but it’s not even a hand!” Griffon snickered, setting himself down on one of the cupboards.

“That’s because this one shoots. Maybe ya wanna be target practice, little chickee?” The artisan replied, lowering her voice.

“I had enough of those damn blasts fighting the thing! You could thank me!” Griffon exclaimed, his feathers ruffled so he took to disappearing into his host but V couldn’t help smirking a bit at the exchange. He knew his familiar had not forgotten the threat of the steel pot. As for the battle itself, V did not miss those energy blasts either, the lower hem of his leather coat was singed off. If Nero could harness that power, well, wouldn’t that be useful? The showing of her recent creation sparked a question he had been wanting to ask for a while.

“If you do not mind me asking…” V started as Nico took another drag of her cigarette. “...how did you come up with the idea for these Devil Bringers?” V was genuinely curious, Nero’s case was certainly special, considering how one of his arms had been lost. But V had never heard of a prosthetic limb being built with such potential for combat. Boisterous she might be, but Nico did have quite a knack for the mechanical, that he could not deny.

Nico snorted, letting out a laugh.

“Yeah, that’s a fun story alright. So Nero came wobblin’ back to Fortuna right, demanded I’d fix an arm for him. Sure, I was onboard, but then the psycho dropped a one-month deadline! Hell, he didn’t get that something like that would take half a year at least!”

V nodded, letting her continue while swatting away the cloud of smoke she blew out in his direction. Either she didn’t think about diverting the smoke, or she just did not care. The RV was her castle, after all.

“So we stood there arguing about it, when there was this guy who barged in and told Nero there was demon trouble! I told the jackass to get in, ya could tell from his face he wasn’t skipping that fight.” Nico grinned, exhaling a small cloud through her nostrils. “Damn, never seen a fight like that up close. The demon was called a Blitz or whatever. That didn’t matter though. What mattered was the way its remains were all sparky after Nero turned it to shish kebab. And that’s when yours truly got the idea for the Overture.” She stated, a proud glint evident in her brown eyes, smoke dancing around her grin.

“An impressive feat, for such a short amount of time.” V nodded as her story appeared finished.

“I know, right? So, you want me to have a lookie at what ya got? Maybe I can give ya an upgrade since Nero’s new toy’s all done.”

Before V had time to consider her offer, the mechanic snatched the cane from his light grip. V let her even though the gesture was quite rude, he felt a bit of… curiosity. Along with no small amount of doubt, considering the cane’s origins as well as well as other factors. Yet a bit of curiosity if her self-proclaimed, and quite proven genius, could find out anything about the cane that he had missed. He stayed silent as she examined his cane, just curiously watching while leaning lightly against the counter while she tapped the cane with a tool. Turned it over from every angle and checked it, even brought it close to some slivers of demonic remains to check for a reaction. There was a tiny spark as she brought the cane down on it and then, the small piece of demon flesh disintegrated.

“Metal seems good for conducting demonic energy. But is that all it does?” She sounded a bit disappointed at the lack of findings.

“It lets me finish off demons, as long as they’re weakened. I believe that will have to do.” V didn’t really have any other expectations of it, at this point.

“Oh, wait, maybe I can make some kinda coating on it? Let’s ya cut through demons more easily.” V could almost see the gears in her head starting to work, the spark of inspiration coming to life.

Admittedly, it didn’t sound like an impossible idea. But…

“I thought you used up today’s materials.” V stated, his gaze falling on the slivers of demonic remains that now looked like nothing but grains of what had once been.

“So what if I did? There’s still demons roaming about out there. Oh-hee, Nero might even bring something back!” Excitement was alight in her eyes as she took out her cigarette, put out what was left of it against an ashtray on the counter before handing back V’s aid.

V took the cane, leaned on it slightly, finding the inspiration that seemed to hit her at the mere thought of more work to be quite interesting. She clearly lived for this, just as she had claimed she wanted to be legendary like her grandmother.

“You just might become that…” He said in thought, slightly to himself.

“What was that?”

“Nothing, pardon me.” V smirked and she just raised an eyebrow before grabbing for another cigarette.

”Just ya wait, I can equip ya with something better for kicking demon ass. Or maybe ya want a nice frying pan, for when the lil’ chickee gets too much?” Nico snickered, her grin almost sympathetic. V smirked, maybe she could come up with something brilliant for him as well. But for now, it was much better if she concentrated those efforts on Nero.

”I appreciate the offer. But I believe I’m properly equipped, for now.” V knew his reality did not include running around with a sword on his back, swinging it around was not in his cards. A gun might be another thing but he felt no need to start wielding one now. He had to resort to other means, his familiars. Shadow materialized herself, as if on cue and put her large head against his leg, pushing softly.

Ah, he had not noticed how he was starting to lean just a bit more heavily on the cane, an ache returning to his knee, making the nerves tremble.

“If you excuse me, I have some reading to do.” He said, warmed by his familiar’s silent insistence. If he had an opportunity to rest, he should make use of it. Nico didn’t seem to notice his trembling, nor his familiar’s… caring behavior.

“Pff, sure. But the offer stands, ya hear? How about a cane that suits yer height?” Nico joked, walking past him as V sat down on the couch again.

“It’s not necessary.” A joke it might be, but V nevertheless felt a warm feeling in his chest over her insistence to try. Along with a slight… ache, wrapping around his heart and squeezing.

An ache that persisted when Nico suddenly dropped a blanket in his lap.

V looked up, letting just a bit of his confusion show on his face.

“What? Ya looked chilled, trembling like that.” Nico said with a shrug. “Ya gotta speak up sometime, I can’t read minds. Well, yet.”

 _How utterly terrifying it would be if you could._ V thought.

“Thank you.” He said. “For the… insight of your genius, as well.” Nico grinned at him, obviously pleased.

“Ya might gonna have to pay for it next time!”

“Perhaps…” She made it sound so very… certain, it was tempting to get swept up in the enthusiasm. V’s smirk fell as she continued on to the dashboard, her back to him.

“Is that jackass gonna take forever?! I wanna see him put this to use! And give me the cash.” The last bit was barely audible as Nico grabbed for the phone to dial.

V smirked to himself. Yes, Nero would be able to put Nico’s latest, as well as future weapons to good use. The summoner gently scratched behind Shadow’s ear as the panther settled over his feet again. Slowly, he pulled the blanket around his shoulders and bare arms, his trembling might not be because of a chill, but Nico’s gesture still made him feel warm, more so than the soft fabric that smelled lightly of detergent. And with it, that ache inside just seemed to grow, to squeeze tighter but he tried to shove it aside. Nico’s energetic speech as she chewed out Nero on the phone made that feeling of tranquility settle over him again along with a will to just enjoy these moments, while they lasted. So V opened up his book again, to the same page he had left earlier, while she chatted away.

Just under the leather bands on his left wrist, a tiny crack in his skin peeked through.


	2. Day 2 & 3: Demon, Fight, Loss - Nero & V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 offered the prompts: Monster, Cryptid, Demon while Day 3 had: Fight, Reunion, Loss. I chose to take prompts from both days as this one turned out to become much longer than I first anticipated.  
> Originally, the idea for these two days were different, but I'm ultimately happy with what I came up with and I hope you enjoy!  
> Also, I couldn't resist putting in a little fluff <3
> 
> Warnings for this work include: Angst, canon-typical violence, mentions of earlier character death, mentions of blood.

“We… should retreat…” V sounded wrong, his deep voice out of breath. Griffon’s wings looked tired, bringing him closer to the ground for each slow flap. By V’s feet, Shadow lingered but Nero could see specks of her form falling off.

Nero’s muscles burned from the fight, cuts and bruises covering his upper body. The enemy was like none he had seen before. Humanoid in form, faster than the Angelos, stronger and with more technique… Despite having fought for a long while now, their inflicted damage on the demon didn’t seem to bother it, as it towered over them just like Urizen while it seemed to only regard them as flies it needed to swat away with its scythe. Armor cloaked its limbs, chest and back, with scratches from Nero’s sword and Shadow’s spinning wheel attacks, but for the most part, the armor had held. One of its arms, its thickness about the same as Nero’s entire body hung limply at its side, the one sustainable damage they had managed.

“Shakespeare’s right, it’s too much!” The avian shouted on top of his tiny lungs. “We need backup!”

What backup was there? Trish and Lady were away on their own mission. Nico was waiting for them to come back and Nero didn’t want her anywhere near this craziness. Dante and Vergil had left this realm to him and V to protect, if they couldn’t… then who would? The iron taste in his mouth grew worse for every breath, he barely had enough strength to keep Red Rose revved up. Blood on his hands made the grip slippery, the cut above his eye was finally bleeding less so his vision wasn’t as obscured.

Nero spat, he could kill for a glass of water to rid himself of the taste… His stomach felt bruised after a direct hit earlier. He gripped his sword more tightly. V’s words were having the opposite effect, igniting that spark of fighting within him again.

“If you wanna bail V, go ahead.” Nero gathered all the snarkiness he had left into his grin and revved his sword. “I’m bagging this bitch.”

“News flash, hotshot! We’re in deep shit?!” Griffon squawked, flapping maniacally to get in front of Nero. “We need a plan!”

Cool metal touched his shoulder, in an attempt to make him turn.

“We need to regroup and mend our wounds. Right now… that’s the best we can do.” The handle of the cane was trembling. The young devil hunter set his jaw. V looked pale, his limp prominent, his hunched over form screaming of fatigue, several cuts and bruises blooming on his skin, though most of them had stopped bleeding. With his slowed movements, any further fighting for him, or either of them was too dangerous. But so was leaving this demon alone… its scythe had already torn through so much of the evacuated buildings, filling the air with smoke from the fires. If this continued to the populated areas… No, there was still something for them to try. Something he could do.

“I haven’t tried this yet.” Nero shook off V’s cane. “Just stay back.” It would actually be a first, outside of that one battle. Nero had never really found the trigger again, but now, he felt an odd certainty that he’d be able to.

_ I need power…!  _ The thought rushed through his mind, with that searing heat of transformation. Every wound on his body tickled as if ants were suddenly crawling in them as they stitched together and sped up the mending process. A rush of adrenaline, the wings sprouting out of his back in all their iridescent glory, ready to pummel any and all demons into the ground.

“Nero…!” V’s voice behind him held bewilderment, perhaps insistence that they should in fact retreat but Nero didn’t turn to check.

This form had given him power to stop a family feud, to protect the ones he cared about. It would have to be enough to do so again.

One look at the demon in front of him and Nero felt rage well up. Exploding in his gut like a supernova, his yellow eyes burning as he threw himself back into the fight.

The air reeked of blood. His, V’s, but there was also the foul stench of demon blood, his Devil Trigger form enhancing his senses in a way he was still not used to. One of their earlier attacks had scraped through its defenses, hitting its thick arm and making it hang limp. That was where he’d strike again.

An earsplitting roar. Nero’s clawed hands flew to his ears. His wings fluttered, gathered wind. Avoided the scythe. He closed in, just a meter from his target. One wing transformed into the fist, poised to strike.

Something moved in his peripheral vision. Danger incoming, his body screamed. His wings flapped, the demon’s kick swooping past him, just barely missing.

A sudden crackle of thunder behind him. Nero clenched his jaw, gripped his sword tighter. His wing about to snatch the new threat from the air, when he somehow realized that no, that was an ally. A noisy one, shouting “Fry!” at the top of its small lungs, but an ally. A strike of lightning swept past him, hit the demon straight in its three glowing eyes. Its mouth opens for a screech, the tentacles around its jaw moving, showing the fearsome row of teeth.

Red Queen blazed through the flesh, searing it off, the thick limb falling to the ground with a thud. The demon roared, stepped back. Nero didn’t revel in the victory, he launched himself for a new attack. Blood splattered over his wings, his form as he aimed for the head, sword poised to strike…

Only to be caught by the other fist that had let go of the scythe, all five fingers catching hold of him and squeezing. Nero couldn’t scream, air was being knocked out of him, how the hell did this thing still have so much power?!

He thrashed, struggled against the tightening grip.

_ Let go! _ Opening his mouth wide, he bit into the thumb of his enemy. Blood with the taste and smell of decay hit his senses, hard enough to make him feel like puking but the grip remained, strong and attempting to crush him.

Nero felt his thoughts blanking out, instincts taking over. Teeth letting go, his mouth tasting of blood. Every fiber of his being burned to get free of the fingers trapping him. His pulse throbbing fast, drowning out all sound in his ears. Pain engulfing his entire frame. His wings, though trapped, tried to bend up an opening for him.

When there suddenly was a swirl of black blades cutting through the air, crackling with lightning and hitting the demon’s wrist, managing to tear through the armor plate coating the demon’s body. A sickening splat as the blood sprayed over the ground.

The grip loosened and Nero fell, pain pounding in every nerve. He hit the ground with a thud, breathless, spitting up blood and aching, feeling most of his transformation come undone as concentration and rage was slipping.

He knew this feeling, the twisting of a snake in his stomach, trying to eat its way to his chest and heart. Having someone else having to step up and fight for him, like Dante had against the demon ass Urizen. Even now, he heard the sound of fighting. Crackles of lightning, Shadow’s demonic spikes trying to pierce through. The sick sound of metal meeting flesh. Nero struggled to raise his head, spotting his comrade still locked in combat. Did he see… blood?

Should he have listened to V? Had he doomed them both? Dread spread inside, like a snake finding new vulnerable spots within him to bite into. The demon was slower now, but so were V’s familiars from their master’s weakened state.

With a yell, Griffon was hit by a fist head-on, his form falling apart during its descent, entering his stalemated form of swirling particles surrounding the blue orb.

“God-dammit!” Arms trembling under him, Nero struggled to get up, stand! Transform! Do something!

“ _ Nero, run!”  _ He wasn’t sure if the words were just in his head or being shouted at him. He just knew he had heard them before but he wasn’t going to face another situation like that. Not again!

Once, he lost Credo when he tried to save him. Years later, he believed he had lost Dante the same way.

Nero’s eyes found V, whose hair shifted to a glistening white just as the earth shook from the arrival of his third familiar. His triumph card, as well as last resort. V’s legs barely holding him as he grabbed onto the golem of pure destruction. Despite having spoken of retreat, V remained because of Nero’s choice.

Determination burned anew in Nero’s gut. He was not losing anyone else.

Wings and horns materialized again, his heightened senses returning. Red Queen didn’t feel slippery in his grip anymore, the weight familiar, almost light despite his aching muscles. The demon was focusing on Nightmare, grabbing its scythe and meeting the golem’s laser head-on, the light blinding to look at. Sparks flew through the air, the scythe’s metal taking on a red, hot glow.

His iridescent wings cracking their knuckles for round whichever this was, Nero charged again, aiming straight for the head. A shock of lightning made the demon’s head turn and that’s when he saw it, a soft spot, basically beckoning for him to tear it apart and end it all. Fueled by the sense of protection, he soared, aimed…

It hit, blood spraying over his arms, the sword piercing directly into the thin crevice between armor plates. But the demon was still moving, trying to shake him off. Red Queen was lodged in the wound, but not far enough.

“Nero, move!” V’s words left no room for argument. Nero let go, feeling claws suddenly yank onto his jacket and pull him away, fast. Griffon flapped frantically as Nightmare’s fist, rammed into the demon’s weak spot. Red Queen shot in far, V holding on to the inky back of his familiar with all strength he could muster while the demon wailed, tried to get away. Blood continued to spray, the demon’s motions turning twitchy, its roar sounding more like a gurgle for each second.

When it fell silent, Nero almost thought he had gone deaf. Everything was so suddenly quiet, the demon falling on its side, jaw and tentacles slack, all three eyes rolled up into its skull. Dim with no glow in sight before the creature started to dissolve.

But the creature was not the only thing that fell.

Nightmare withered away, disappearing in specks of black goo, some of them sticking to V’s hair and with Griffon currently holding on to Nero, V fell, landing heavily on his knees and collapsing in a heap with a grunt of pain, blood oozing onto the ground.

Nero’s heart felt like it would stop.

“V!” He wasn’t sure if it was his voice, Griffon’s or both of them overlapping in a chorus that made the world suddenly kick-start itself again. Ignoring that he was still meters above ground, Nero tore himself free, his wings, horns and claws fading as his transformation came undone. Feet hitting the ground so hard they felt numb for a second, he forced them into a run, Griffon soaring past him overhead.

Shadow was already by V’s side, licking his hand. The human summoner had his eyes closed, breathing as if he had run a marathon in sandals. V looked like a toy whose batteries had run out, having just fallen onto his side and not moved.

“V! Hold on, I’m gonna…” Nero carefully put his hands on the other man’s shoulders, turning him over, the quarter-demon’s vision narrowing into a tunnel, slightly blurry, looking for wounds and something to do about them. His face and hands felt so hot, the pain suddenly forgotten from the adrenaline burning through his system.

V’s left arm hung limp, blood trickling from a gash a bit above his elbow. Most of the smaller cuts on his arms seemed to have stopped bleeding, a rather nasty blue bruise peeking out under the side of his leather vest.

“I got you V.” Worry accelerated his world, it felt like the seconds passed too fast. He couldn’t think, only act. V was losing blood fast, he looked like a sheet, especially with the now black hair back in place, sticking to his forehead. Nero ripped off a bit of his own red t-shirt, wrapped the cloth around V’s upper arm and pulled hard to create pressure. V winced, a pained sound escaping through gritted teeth. “Yeah, I know it hurts, but hold on, alright?” Nero let his voice turn softer, steadier than he felt. His eyes wandered, checking for anything else needing tending to, was there anymore blood, signs that V was--

“Nero…” The name dragged out as V sounded so out of breath. “I’ll be fine. I’m merely… spent.”

Hearing V trying to comfort him, when he was the one hurt because of Nero’s stupid decision just made the quarter-demon want to puke.

“Once we get you fixed up, you’ll be fine. Just hold on, I’ll get us back.” Nero moved to get V off the cold ground, that couldn’t be good for him, V got chilled so easily anyway.

“Nero…” V’s prompted but Nero didn’t get why, he was just doing his best to get them out of this fucking mess he’d created. He didn’t look at V’s face, kept his gaze from the summoner’s neck and down.

“I’ll get us back, I’ll fix this.” He cut V off, gripped V’s less damaged wrist firmly to help him get to his feet. For a second, V seemed unsteady but steadied himself.

“Nero.” V’s tone was insistent once he stood, still sounding slightly out of breath, but much more determined. Somehow, it just grated on his nerves.

“WHAT?!” The word tore out of Nero, raw, uninvited and harsh. He snapped his head to look at V, shocked when he found V’s collected expression, his green eyes to look out of focus.

“Talk to me.” V demanded, turning his hand in Nero’s grip, cold fingers, weren’t they too cold, brushing against Nero’s underarm.

Just then, Nero realized he was crying. Wet, fast droplets obscuring his vision and he couldn’t make stop. Suddenly, it was as if the snake had wrapped itself around his throat, sealing off any words he wished to use. He tried to speak, to give him V an explanation but it was like a dam inside him had ruptured, let out the tidal wave that had built up against it. This was wrong, nothing he had ever experienced before. But he couldn’t stop, had no clue as to how to do so. His shoulders were shaking, his breaths trembling. All he felt capable of doing was hold on to V’s wrist and his comrade in arms let him.

“I thought I had too little strength, again. I thought I messed up!” He rambled. “When you fell, and there was blood, you looked like--” Nero clammed up, unsure of how to continue.

Credo. The man who’d been like his brother looked nothing alike the pale, black-haired man in front of him now. And yet the dread of losing someone close to him again had hit him like a truck. Especially when the continuation of the fight had been his idea.

“Like someone you lost.” V filled in the blank. Nero nodded, trying to wipe his damn eyes. That wasn’t even all of it, he had almost lost V once but he shut those words down.

“You… know about him?”

“Kyrie has told me stories.” V said, voice gentle as he slowly pulled his arm free, placing his hand on Nero’s arm, the touch cold but light and well-meaning. “...it’s alright to cry.”

“...you sound like Nico.” Nero couldn’t help but point out, but it was dragging the start of a grin out of him, despite all the emotions. A sniff escaped him, the snake feeling like it was letting up. Slithering away for another day. His heart was still being squeezed, but it slowly felt lighter, purged from the tears.

“Perhaps you should listen to her, she is a genius, after all.” V said, a faint smirk forming on his lips.

“Don’t say that to her face!” Their friend she might be, but she didn’t need a more inflated ego, in Nero’s opinion. It made his wallet cry enough as it was.

V chuckled.

“Perhaps we should return to her, we did fight for quite a while.” He pointed out, slowly reaching down for his cane when Shadow brushed against him and took it in her mouth but Nero didn’t miss the tense reaction of his comrade’s muscles. Before V managed to collect the cane, Nero offered him his shoulder. V accepted, his less wounded arm around Nero’s shoulders and Nero put an arm around V’s waist to steady him, because the first step almost made him stumble.

“You alright there?” Worry gnawed at Nero’s insides again, V patted his shoulder.

“Yes, I will be. Believe it or not, I have been through worse.” Nero felt it as a punch in the gut, realizing that must be true. V looked fine now, but there had been those sickening cracks plaguing his skin before, it was not easily forgotten.

“Yeah well… I’m glad you’re here V.” Nero swallowed, his voice sincere. The tears finally felt dried up, for now as they slowly made their way towards the RV. Shadow walked away to get Nero’s sword. “Next time, maybe I’ll listen when you say retreat.” He said in an attempt to lighten the situation.

“Oh, I doubt you will… The first time I had to force you.” V teased, tempting Nero to give him a playful shove but he refrained.

They were both hurt, bruised and exhausted but alive. And that was the way Nero wanted it to continue, working together with friends while devil hunting sure made it feel more fulfilling. Scarier at times, but still more positive than not.

As for V, he blinked away the damp feeling in his eyes, not following his own advice. Knowing he had support, a shoulder to hold on to spread such a warmth in his heart he didn’t feel sure any more words would come to him if prompted. Each step was heavy while Nero supported him towards the RV, Nico and proper treatment. Though most of his body ached, running on low on energy, the cut on his arm throbbing painfully, it all felt mild compared to the pain he had endured in the past. And above all, his heart felt relief it had not known before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment, it makes me happy to hear what you think! :D


	3. Day 4: Food - Dante & V

V found it odd to be the first one back at Devil May Cry after today’s hunt and find it actually… pretty clean? No papers nor books were scattered around the desk, it was all neatly stacked upon the surface, right beside Dante’s photo of his mother. There was even a fresh scent in the air, as if the windows had been recently opened. And the old pizza boxes thrown away, finally.

“Huuuh, it’s like someone threw a magic spell over this place!” Griffon said, fascinated as he flew off to Dante’s desk.

“I certainly doubt it was Dante..” V admitted, setting down himself to sit at the sofa. “Since it is now looking rather presentable… let it stay like that.” He added, green eyes following his familiar who was stepping all over the desk with his talons.

“Oh ho, I found something!” Griffon snickered. “EH? ‘Cleaning’s coming out of your cut, take me shopping pronto!’ signed by some Patty. Dante have enemies in the human world too huh?”

“In any case, it is his private matter. Leave it be.” To V’s ears, it didn’t sound like a threat, but to the older Devil Hunter, the prospect of shopping might be. At least to his wallet…

If anything, V found it interesting that Dante might have friends that were outside of the devil hunting business. So far, all people that V knew of from Dante’s immediate vicinity were involved in the circle of fighting the demons, but of course, Dante had spent many years among humans. He was bound to have at least made some other connections.

V lowered himself down onto the old leather couch, feeling it dip under him just as the doors to the shop opened up anew.

“Well well, didn’t expect to not be the first.” Dante grinned upon seeing them, Griffon swooping over to the couch and his master.

“Hehe, maybe yer getting old.” The avian snickered, earning himself a grin from the seasoned hunter.

“Oh yeah?” Dante said in amusement, stepping towards the old jukebox and giving the power on button a tap. “Wanna see this old man bust some moves?” Energetic rock music started up in the speakers and Griffon shrieked.

“Once was enough!”

V smirked to himself, Dante’s dance at that time had been unexpected certainly but somehow so very Dante that it had been amusing to watch. Who else would have started to dance like Michael Jackson, on the inside of a demonic tree that tried to send mankind to its doom?

“So, everything went fine?” Dante asked, checking his desk and noticing the paper Griffon had almost flown away with. His fingers stopped just over its paper surface, his shoulders rising slightly in a huff, but V could not see his expression.

“No complaints, it was only a few strays.” V replied, taking out his book. Strays or not from the horde, Sin Scissors could still pose quite the threat to unarmed civilian targets.

“Yeah, we fried ‘em up good! Now, who’s that chick that’s got it out for ya money?” Griffon snickered, hovering over Dante’s shoulder.

“Just a friend. Who’s angry at me for ditching a certain party.” Dante huffed in amusement, pulling his arms back and puffing his chest out in a stretching motion. “For a job well done by both of us, how about we order some pizza? The power’s on, the water’s running. We deserve a treat.”

_And yet you have just received another bill?_ V thought, softly closing his book on the page of the Proverbs of Hell. Dante and money did not seem to walk hand-in-hand. The summoner’s stomach did feel a tad empty after the long day however, so the offer of food seemed tempting. Despite the small detail…

“I have yet to try pizza. I suppose I could give it a try.”

Dante’s eyes locked onto V, his arms still locked in a stretch as his lips seemed to twitch into a surprised smile. As if the thought of there existing a man that had not tried out the delicacy of pizza, in his own shop, was hard to believe for Dante, the man who regularly fought creatures that most people would not believe existed.

“Then it’s high time you have a taste.” Dante grinned, walking around his desk and pulled a drawer open, extracting a folded paper and offering it to Griffon, who was still hovering around the desk.

“What am I, a messenger bird?!” Despite his annoyed tone, Griffon snatched it out of the air, flapping his wings over to the couch, handing the menu to V. The paper was printed with bold red and black letters, the logo a cartoony pizza baker just taking a freshly baked pizza out of the oven, whistling as he worked. Given a little more detailed, one could probably make the pizza baker look like Dante. V wondered if they were truly so happy while doing their job, he imagined it involved some stress, though different from the one he regularly faced as a Devil Hunter.

Carefully, he opened up the menu, the spine where the simple menu folded in two lacked color and the edges looked faded, telling him that Dante had had this menu for quite some time. It was however already damaged now, three poking holes through it from Griffon’s talons.

It contained no pictures, only rows upon rows of text and though V had much love for the written word, his admitted lack of experience with this cuisine did not make him much wiser as to what to choose. The amount of toppings and combinations were actually staggering. Could there truly be such variations to it?

Should he ask for a recommendation…? V swatted away the thought, how hard could this be? A flutter of wings suddenly descended on his shoulder, Griffon peeking on the menu with all of his golden eyes.

“Just grab one with everything V! Might put some meat on yer skinny bones!” His noisy familiar stated. “And everything you don’t want, I’ll eat!”

“You don’t even need food.” V pointed out with a small smirk playing on his lips. “But I suppose that can be arranged.”

“Oh no, you’re gonna learn that pizza leftovers are the best there is!” Dante pointed out. “And take a pizza without olives, that’s my one condition!”

Well, that did limit his options somewhat… which V certainly didn’t, despite the fact that he wouldn’t mind trying olives. In fact, there were a lot of foods he wouldn’t mind trying out, at least once. He was however surprised, since he had thought no matter the toppings of a pizza, Dante would appreciate it.

“Or you take one with, just to see his face!” Griffon lowered his voice, the will to cause some mischief very prominent in his summoner’s ear. V couldn’t help but smirk, the thought was entertaining yes, but if he was going to be treated then he didn’t wish to step on toes.

“I’ll keep it simple.” He concluded, asking for simply pineapples on his pizza. Sweets was something that V had found himself enjoying more and more and pineapple was quite a lovely fruit. Though peaches might still be his favorite that option was not available, making him wonder if it was not considered a good topping.

Dante nodded appreciatively.

“Interesting first choice. I’m more for that touch of pepperoni myself.” Just as his hand moved for the old phone on his desk, the doors flew open to show off a gang of pizza box carrying hunters. The smell of melted cheese, tomato sauce and baked bread was suddenly so prominent that the shop smelled like a pizzeria.

“Oh good, you’re here! Grab the pizzacutter!” Lady ordered, carrying three stacked boxes and setting them down on the desk.

“My, what a delivery! I’m touched you’re treating me.” The veteran Devil Hunter declared, heading for the kitchen.

“We put it on your tab.” Trish stated, grinning as if it was obvious, adding to Lady’s stack of boxes, earning a laugh from Dante.

“Should I be concerned you have a tab at a pizza place?” Nero wondered aloud, putting down the, in his opinion, needlessly expensive bottles of soda the girls had decided they should get as well.

“Yo V, dinnertime!” Nico grinned. “Nobody knew what yer favorite toppings were, so we got ya a plain one and ya can just try a slice from everybody!”

“Now we’re talking!” His avian familiar declared, flapping over their heads and checking the contents as boxes were opened up, pizzas cut into suitable triangles and passed around on napkins or plates. V opted for a plate, surprised at how many slices were put upon it, from all the others. From Nico’s pizza with banana and curry, to Nero’s with cheese-stuffed crust and some extra sauce on the side, to Lady’s with fresh tomatoes, salad and prosciutto, to Trish and Dante’s pepperoni pizzas, he tried a slice of them all. His hand felt dusty from holding the slices while eating, a feeling he did not enjoy but all the different toppings he got to try did make up for it and he found himself to enjoy a surprising amount of them, despite how long the stringy cheese could turn, making a bite treacherously close to messy . After Lady’s pizza though, the pepperoni, while different, made it feel a bit lackluster.

“Compared to the rest, this is not… not as flavorful as I expected. Not to mention, the edges are a little burnt, ruining the visual appeal and no doubt, the taste at the edges.” He admitted to Dante after finishing his first bite. First of all, there weren’t even a lot of slices of pepperoni on it. Griffon happily snatched the rest of the slice to himself, exclaiming ‘finally’!

V observed, eyebrows furrowing at the veteran Devil Hunter as his commentary was met with a hearty chuckle.

“I don’t see what I said that might be so… amusing?” V tried, waiting for the outburst to subside.

“Nothing. Just thinking this might be the birth of a pizza nerd.” Dante clapped V’s back with some force, making the summoner frown, he had only stated an analysis.. Oh.

“Certainly not. That said, yours did not have as much pepperoni as I expected.” V smirked.

“Yeah, they were being stingy this time, doesn’t happen often. But it makes each bite of it the more satisfying.” Dante grinned.

V had not expected his smirk to soften to a smile, nor expected himself to agree. Relaxing times like these were not frequent, but that made each time even better.

“And don’t worry, next time, we’ll get that pineapple pizza.” Dante promised with the grin never leaving his face.

“Very well.” V secretly hoped that wouldn’t come too soon. Tasty it might have been, but he felt full enough on cheese, tomato sauce and bread to last at least a month without it.


	4. Day 5: Hurt, Heal, Happiness – Nico & V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With V suffering from a bit of insomnia, Nico helps him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is lightly tied to my combined day 2 & 3, but can also be read as a standalone fic. I feel extremely soft when writing these two ;-;<3  
> No warnings here, just fluff <3  
> I hope you enjoy!

V turned carefully in his bed for what felt like the thousandth time and yet only 10 minutes had passed since he last laid eyes on the clock. This was not a phenomenon he was too familiar with. Pushing forward while having slept too little had been common in his life, but not staying awake when he had the opportunity to sleep.

Shadow was curled up by his feet, a warm lump of fur, he didn’t know how many times his feet had brushed against her every time he needed to move. And yet V couldn’t tell why he felt this need, why he simply couldn’t just fall asleep as he was supposed to. Night reigned outside, cloaking the room in darkness, except for the lamp in the hall that Kyrie always made sure was on, in case any of the boys woke up. The youngest supposedly feared the dark, even asked V to check under his bed for monsters once, instead of Kyrie or Nero. V had checked, assured him it was nothing to be afraid of, when Griffon had chimed in with a helpful “The real monsters are outside!” With the bird banned from the children's bedtime stories from now on, it took about 15 more minutes for the child to calm down. Said bird was currently sprawled out over the other pillow, snoozing soundly.

It surely wasn’t the idea of monsters under the bed that kept V awake, he had been tired throughout the day, but now any sense of heaviness in his eyelids was just gone.

Finally, he gave up, letting out a sigh as he lifted his legs over the edge of the bed. The motions sent a feeling of ache through the bruises decorating his body, but the arm sling kept his arm where it should. It didn’t hurt as badly anymore, the red swelling having died down along with most of the pain, but Kyrie insisted he kept taking pain relievers so he could rest easier. Bless her warm soul, V could see why Nero got along well with her.

Shadow moved as V got up from the bed, leaving her spot to join him. Perhaps a cup of tea or simply a change of room would make him more inclined to sleep in a little while.

“Hihi, fry...” Griffon half snickered in his sleep, his master shaking his head with a smirk. What did a nightmare even dream of? Perhaps he should ask in the morning. His feline familiar and his cane supporting his slow steps, V made his way towards the kitchen.

The lamp on the hallway table lit up just enough for him to not step on one of the toys that the kids always seemed to leave loitering about. Shadow grabbed it in her mouth, moving it to the box of toys with her tail standing up straight up. She enjoyed order, he had learned and keeping an eye on the little ones was her forte, whenever V didn’t need her immediate assistance.

A picture was put up on the hallway wall, of a younger Nero and Kyrie, along with the children even younger than they were now. Kyrie was smiling, Nero looking a tad defiant into the camera, as if he’d dare the photographer to lay a hand on Kyrie or any of the kids. V got the feeling the Nero in the photos were much angrier than the one he knew and that said something. With interest, V’s green eyes continued to take in details, spotting the beginnings of a drawing on the wallpaper behind Kyrie’s white dresser.

There were just signs of a living family everywhere he looked and though V had been reluctant to impose upon them like that, they had still allowed him to stay, while he searched for a home of his own. He envisioned himself having a library, just a quiet space to read between missions because sometimes that was severely lacking in this house, with three lively children.

A kitchen such as Kyrie’s, old but cozy with a small walk-in pantry truly didn’t sound so bad, even though his expertise in the kitchen was certainly nothing to brag about. Kyrie had taken it upon herself to show him some of the basics and V found her teachings much more helpful than the occasional recipes he did try to follow.

As he opened up a cupboard, the smell of tea drifted towards him, a selection of flavors on display, perhaps chamomile would allow him to wind down enough for some sleep. Being limited to only one hand was making itself known now, as he had to do every step one at a time. As he moved to start the electric kettle, setting it in the sink to start the water, he was surprised to hear footsteps coming towards the kitchen. Was he not the only one having trouble sleeping? At first, he suspected one of the children as Kyle had a tendency to wake up during the night and head for Nero and Kyrie’s room, but the footsteps were not light enough.

“Oh-hee, I didn’t take you for the nightsnack kinda guy V.” A cheerful voice suddenly said, followed by a yawn as Nico stepped into the kitchen, dressed in a light top and pajama pants. Her black hair was exceptionally wavy, not put up in a ponytail or held back by the plaited hairband for once. It was unusual to see her like that, but V found it to suit her.

“I would not say that I am.” He admitted with a small smirk. “I was just thinking of having some tea. Would you like some?”

“Sure. Trouble sleeping?” Nico wondered, glancing at what he was doing.

“Yes.” V admitted, some stray water droplets hitting his hand as he turned the faucet on. “You as well?”

“Nah, I’ll probably fall asleep in minutes if I lay down again. After a snack that is. Rice crackers?” She grinned, opening another cupboard and grabbing a colorful plastic package, crackling in her hands. Cheese-flavored was printed on the front.

V gave her a little nod, the electric kettle starting to heat up from the flip of a switch, all they had to do now was wait. Nico pulled out cups for them, setting them on the counter as V leaned himself towards said counter, just for a bit. His muscles ached slightly, but it felt more as if it was because he was stiff from the lack of moving the last week, rather than actual pain.

“Are ya hurtin’?” She wondered, standing beside him. “That’s what’s keeping you from sleeping?”

V wondered if he was seeing concern, behind her red-rimmed glasses.

“No, Kyrie handed me a painkiller before bed. I simply feel as if... I have passed a threshold. Earlier, I was tired but I did not act on it. Right now on the other hand, I should be tired but sleep fails to claim me.”

“Whatcha talking about, can happen to anyone really.” Nico pointed out, her hand slipping to where her belt used to be but stopped when she realized no cigarette was available.

V hummed in thought.

“I admit it to be a new experience. I don’t mind the quiet of the night, but I know I should sleep…”

“Maybe ya just need a hug?” Nico said, tone teasing yet sincere. So sincere in fact that V was unsure of what to answer, straight away. Was that… alright to ask for? He had so little experience with human contact of that kind, yet he could not deny an interest in it.

A laugh slipped out of Nico when he realized his answer was overdue, his gaze upon her probably showing more of his inner thoughts than he meant for it to.

But her laughter wasn’t ill willed, in fact there was just a tone of mirth to it that he had come to associate with Nico.

“It’s not rocket science, come here!”

And then, her arms were around him. Just like that. Warm, careful because of his injured arm but oh so… soothing nonetheless. V carefully maneuvered his other arm over her back, holding on. It felt like she didn’t mind and he liked to return the favor. The sense of warmth, spreading in his chest. Her hair smelled lightly of shampoo with a spicy scent along with just a trace of tobacco and oil.

“Feels nice huh?” She said against him, V didn’t need to see her face to know that she was grinning, her jolly tone said it all.

“Yes. It does.” He spoke softly, holding on for just a little longer. The ache and pain he had faced this time felt so minor, compared to the terrifying feeling of falling apart. And yet this gesture felt like it soothed so much of it. Like the balm Kyrie had helped administer over the healing cracks in his skin, just on a deeper level.

“Thank you… Nico.” A soft vibrating feeling as she let out a light laugh under his hand.

“Anytime, ya hear?” Bubbles assaulted the inside of the electric kettle for a second, until the device shut itself off. “Let’s get that tea ready, we’re moving to the living room.” The mechanic added as she slowly let him go.

“We are…?” V asked, puzzled.

“Yep, I’m gonna show ya a little somethin’.” She told him, grinning from ear to ear. V knew not what she could possibly mean, but the fact that she was willing to spend some more time with him, in the middle of the night when she really could go and sleep some more was very thoughtful. To the point where he didn’t want to ask it of her, but Nico was already moving. She poured hot water into their cups and added the teabags, passing the rice cracker package to V and grabbing the cups herself, leading the way to the living room. V slowly followed, making sure to have his cane make as little noise as possible as he stepped through the hall. Shadow walked beside him, quiet but approving of the fact that Nico had chosen a cup with a black cat on it for V.

Gleaming moonlight touched the wooden surface of the living room table as Nico put down their cups and moved on, crouching by the TV. With a quizzical look, V followed her movements.

“Are you suggesting we watch… TV at this hour?” He asked, puzzled by the idea. Would not the noise wake the rest of the household?

“Uh huh, a Disney movie might just do ya good. Pinocchio sound okay?” Nico looked up, the grin on her face barely visible from the mere amount of light the moon granted them.

“I don’t recognize the title.” He answered truthfully, setting the package on the living room table.

“But ya know Disney?”

“Only that the children seem to enjoy those movies.”

“Hoo boy V, we’ve got something to catch up on here then, whenever ya can’t sleep. Go on, sit!” Nico half ordered him.

Thinking it was probably just for the best to play along for now, V lowered himself onto the couch, moving a toy figure of a… turtle on two legs(?) from one of the cushions, lest he would sit on it.

“Will this not wake the others up?”

“Don’t worry, we’ll keep the sound low!” Nico assured, the TV flaring to life with the push of a button and she came back to the couch, nestling herself down beside him, on his good side and grabbing for the quilts. The warm quilt that Kyrie always used was suddenly put over V, while Nico spread a yellow one over herself, while the movie was starting itself up.

This was certainly not a situation V had imagined himself ending up in, when he had found himself unable to sleep…

“If yer not gonna sleep anyway, might as well do something productive!” Nico stated, tearing a hole in the noisy rice cracker package and offered him a bite.

“Productive might not be the word I would use.” V admitted, but he nevertheless took a cracker.

“Relaxing then. Enjoy yer first look at kids movie history.” Nico said.

And enjoy it V did, sitting alongside a friend in the middle of the night, watching the story of a puppet who wished to be a real boy unfold, between sips of tea and one or two salty crackers and Nico’s commentary. Shadow laid at their feet, keeping them warm.

Slowly, oh so slowly the colorful pictures let his brain relax itself, the narrative turning no less interesting, but the cozy quilt, company and relaxation creeping up on him. Nico’s head rested against his shoulder, a comfortable, anchoring weight. Eyelids finally feeling heavy, V let his head dip, slowly against hers, the sounds of an old animated movie guiding the last of his conscious to a soft sleep.

What awaited Nero and Kyrie when they woke up the next morning was the words of the youngest orphan, being sad he hadn’t been invited to movie night, as well as the sleeping figures of Nico and V, resting against each other and the TV showing the loop of the movie's main menu since hours ago.


	5. Day 6: Home, Family, Belonging – Vergil & V

Pounding in his veins, increasing with every word that was exchanged.

”It’s my turn to have it! You’ve had it for houuurs!”

”Nuh uh! It’s mine!”

“Kyrie said ‘share’!”

Such a distant yet familiar scene and so utterly… annoying to see it play out. Was this a parody set by fate?

”Kyle, let go!” Carlo demanded, holding on to the plastic figure with all his tiny grabby hands. His (barely) older step sibling was just as tenacious however, shouting ’no!’ and bracing his feet against the pull.

And Vergil was sitting there, unsure if the universe was playing him a cruel prank, showing this. How vividly it made him remember so many fights like these with Dante, leaving a vile taste in his mouth.

Seeing it play out between other siblings… should he break it up? Would that change anything?

Surely, their fates would not mimic his and Dante’s. These children had no demon blood in their veins and though they had wound up as orphans once, they had people who looked after them now.

Though not of blood, there were people that treated them as family. Vergil’s fist clenched against his knee, his whole life he had fought against his family. Had all those fights between him and Dante as kids not happened, would it have made a difference? Without a conscious prompt, his legs suddenly felt it necessary to stand, to stop--

“You might break it, pulling on it like that.” A deep voice stated matter-of-factly, cane tapping lightly against the floor as V entered, spotting the two kids locked in a standoff.

Neither of them let go. Their voices rose, as if trying to convince V of each of their rights in the argument.

“It’s my turn!”

“No, mine!”

Given his towering, lean frame next to the children, V slowly lowered himself onto one knee, putting his gloved hand over the toy, stopping their fighting hands. Their gazes turned to him, hints of tears in Carlo’s, while Kyle’s jaw was set in a determined line. Vergil silently watched, eyes narrowing at his humanity, walking and talking, skin less pale than ever, back still a bit hunched but his overall appearance looked healthier. Stronger.

“Why don’t you explain how this started?” V asked, voice calm and inquiring. “One at a time.” He added as both children opened their mouths at the same second.

“It’s my toy but Kyle just tries to take it!” Carlo said quickly.

“Kyrie said we should share!” Kyle stated, voice turning just an octave shriller.

“But it’s my toy!”

“Kyle, Carlo.” V said, keeping his voice calm before the argument would heat up yet again. Black particles separated from him with a soft sound, the black panther taking form. Shadow’s red markings glowed, giving that otherworldly appearance to her black fur, her eyes taking in the sight of two human boys with great interest. The children’s faces suddenly lit up.

“Why don’t you go outside and play with Shadow for a while?” V suggested with a small smile, the words barely leaving his mouth before the kids let go of the toy, letting it fall into V’s hand while the kids approached his familiar, petting her.

“Can I ride her?”

V chuckled, slowly raising from the floor, his leather clothing creaking a tiny bit.

“If she lets you, but do be careful. And play nice, or she will not play with either of you.” The summoner added, receiving a chorus of ‘okay!’ before their footsteps echoed against the wooden floor as they rushed to the exit, the panther keeping in step with them.

V turned to Vergil, the smile morphing into a smirk.

“Did I steal your entry?”

“No, it was better that you handled it.” For Vergil felt it to be true, slowly sitting down again. The orphans under Nero’s care… he was not yet sure, but there was a lingering feeling that they were scared, or perhaps wary of him. Vergil barely knew how to act around his own son yet, so the children were, unsurprisingly, also a challenge. And yet the children had been so into their arguing that they had not noticed his presence. V on the other hand they seemed to accept, partially because of his fascinating familiars but Vergil had also seen the youngest ask V to read to him. Why he had felt that way, Vergil couldn’t tell, but he had felt… perhaps glad was the best word for it, that V was accepted. As his own. Kyrie and Nero had even let him stay in a guest room of theirs while he searched for his own home.

V nodded slowly, seemingly pondering his words.

“Because you were wondering if this scene was a parody of fate’s design.” That matter-of-factly tone was back, making Vergil’s eyes narrow. V met his gaze head-on, his smirk remaining.

“Maybe.” Vergil simply agreed, not protesting when V took a seat next to him.

“Separated we may be now, but I know how you think.” V said, voice soft and complementing, eyeing Vergil with deep green orbs, the same color as their mother’s. “That day, if your and Dante’s positions were switched… your fates might have been different. You might have had his life and he yours…”

Vergil was quiet, just listening without acknowledging that V spoke the very thoughts he had before. They both knew.

“You wish to prevent others from facing the same fate. But the Spardas are… a rather peculiar family. I sincerely doubt Kyle, Carlo and Julio will fight to the point that you and Dante did.”

Frowning, Vergil kept his eyes on V, not comfortable with having his thoughts voiced out loud. Except he knew they were not his own thoughts anymore. Connected they might have been, but as they sat next to each other, perhaps for the first time since he, no, they both made the decision to let V exist separately from himself, Vergil didn’t feel as if he sat next to his humanity, or a mirror of his mind. Truly, the feeling was something closer to, dare he say friendship?

“You’re probably right.” Those were not words Vergil used lightly. “Nero will… make sure they don’t.” His son. Vergil still found those words odd and yet they gave a sense of pride, warm and unexpected each time.

“Indeed. He has overcome much and he has done so with the help of others.” V thought aloud, his smirk turning to a small smile, his posture relaxed as he pulled out his beloved anthology to read. Filled to the brim with words that Vergil had only glimpsed, while V had taken them all to heart. Unlike Vergil, V didn’t seem to have any trouble hanging out with Nero. Fighting side-by-side might have that effect, something Vergil had not realized, nor really experienced until recently, facing the hordes of the Underworld with Dante.

Thoughts swirled in his mind. Many times had he committed atrocious acts, V knew more than anyone about that. Vergil wasn’t sure he ever wanted Nero to find out about all of it, just thinking about it gave him a crawling feeling in his skin, but there was one glimmer in his past. The fact that Nero existed and though his life had been hard, he had not committed the same sins as his father. Instead, he had tried to fix them. Found his place to belong. Even shared it with V, whom he now seemed to regard as a brother. Truly, though it might not be able to tell Nero yet, Vergil felt pride.

He owed it to his son to make the future a little brighter. Though Vergil would never admit it, he might even own it to Dante, for all the trouble he had caused.

And he owed it to V, who risked his own existence to make him see that mistakes could be corrected. Vergil knew he still had a long way to go there, but he had the Yamato, years of demon slaying in his past, for better or worse. It would take time before he could let Nero inherit the Yamato, for his work was not done. Vergil rose from the chair, the little break had dragged out long enough.

“I must go.” He stated, unsheathing Yamato, the grip as familiar to him as his own hand. With two fast slashes, the air split into a portal to the hunting grounds he had found yesterday.

V’s chuckle could be heard behind him.

“You could also try using the door.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” The silver-haired man asked, stepping through with a small smile on his lips. Off to work it was, there were demons to slay.


	6. Day 7: College AU - Nero & Nico & V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio as college students play Final Fantasy XIV – Nero, V & Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A self-indulgent AU fic based on a few college headcanons. I had nostalgic feels about Final Fantasy XIV and then the idea of how would these three act inside the game was born and this is the result. Nero is a warrior, Nico a machinist and V a summoner :D

Nero nervously stared at his health-bar steadily going down as attack after attack scratched down his life despite all the buffs his character had on. The controller vibrated furiously in his hands, his jaw clenched. The boss would be dead at any second and the healer was trying their best but the bad connection they had so far had was making Nero nervous. Wasn’t a heal long overdue? Weren’t their character just standing still?

“If you perish, I got Resurrection ready.” V said, his voice ever so calm that it actually made Nero grin. Was he ever happy he’d gotten himself this new headset that let him regulate game and party sounds separately? Yeah, they were in a bad spot, but the boss was so close to dead now. They’d get through it.

“Nico!” He called the second the limit break chime could be heard in his headset.

“On it!” Nero could basically hear the buttons on her controller being slammed, together with her laughter. “Eat this!” Nico’s machinist character pulled out the crossbow, ready for the shot that would send the boss to oblivion.

“Dammit!” Nero shifted his character as an AoE marker appeared under his feet, along with certain death as his health was reaching less than 5000. Even if V revived him instantly, Nero as the tank dying now might just spell their doom.

The boss inched after him, leaving the indicated line of Nico’s limit break. Winds whipped around their characters, but they all managed to avoid more injury.

“Whoa, whatcha doing?!” Nico exclaimed in disbelief.

“Just aim again!” Thrill of Battle was back off cooldown, restoring some of his health. Sweet.

“It got used up, asshole! Healer dc’ed!” Nico’s voice snapped his focus back. Another buff off cooldown and he used it.

“What?!” Did that have to happen at this crucial moment? One quick glance at the party list said ??? for the healer’s status.

“Nero, your Holmgang should be ready for use. Just hold on.” V calmly stated and Nero blinked as he realized V was right. Had he been counting seconds since the last four minutes??

“Fuck!” The progress bar over the boss’ life told him a tankbuster was coming. Nero waited, his finger on the trigger for Holmgang, his sweet 6-seconds of almost invincibility to save him if needed. He pushed the button, the bright orange line above the boss filled the entire way, the hit connected, the controller in his hands vibrating valiantly. Hit points sailing down to zero. Swears bubbled up in his chest, flowed out of him like a sailor when the boss started to move towards Nico. But it had sooo little HP left!

“I pushed the button, I swear!” Nero shouted in disbelief, heart pounding in his chest, did they really have to redo this??

A sharp blast of white light engulfed the boss, sending it to the ground and the screen faded to black for a second before the victory cutscene played, with Nero’s own character magically on his feet. This was why he loved having V as a summoner on their team.

“Freaking finally! We did it!” Nico celebrated. Nero grinned, feeling as if a stone lifted off his shoulders.

“Let’s check gear!”

“No healer means one less to compete with!” Nico singsonged, letting her character put her grabby hands on the treasure chest. A healer chestpiece popped up on screen. Nero’s sigh was mimicked by Nico, none of them were a healer, not even close. At least there was a Strength ring for him to grab.

Nero blinked as the notifications told him V had grabbed the healer chestpiece. Unprompted, the summoner spoke.

“Perhaps I should go as a scholar, for our next dungeon. Our luck with healers tonight has been… less than fruitful.”

“Nah man, continue with summoner if you want, we’ll be--”

“Do it!” Nico stated on the top of her lungs, her microphone bumping into her chin as she grabbed for a cigarette. “I wanna see the end of the next dungeon tonight!”

“I can go paladin for extra heals.” Nero shrugged, even if neither of his companions could see it.

“And give up that sweet damage, really?” Nico teased, making Nero huff.

“I can play defensively every once in a while.”

“Uh huh…” Nico snickered, while all he heard from V was a chuckle.

“What, I can! Come on, let’s go to the next one!” Nero prompted and grabbed for his soda, eager to go again. Leaning his head back for a sip, there were just two drops meeting his tongue. Damn, when had his beverage run out?

“As… enjoyable as progressing further would be, I am fairly certain you both have lectures in the morning?” V said matter-of-factly while there was a weak rustling of a book page being turned coming from his microphone.

“Yeah, so? I can do it for a bit longer--” Nero started, checking his phone for time. It was waaay too late! “It’s already FIVE?!”

Dry coughing made it clear Nico had just swallowed smoke.

“Y-y-yer…” Cough. “kid-ding!”

“Hell no!” Nero exclaimed.

“Why didn’t ya say somethin’?!” Nico coughed at the sole calm person.

“I did try to, both at one and three o’clock. You both were a bit too… absorbed in what we were doing.” V calmly stated, making Nero groan, oh yeah, they might have been into everything. It wouldn’t be the first time…

“I gotta scram, I’ve got an exam tomor-- today!” With that, Nico’s character was logged out, her voice chat icon offline.

Nero sighed.

“Hope that works out for her. What about you V?” The sign out option showed up at the click of a menu and Nero clicked himself out, the calming music of the title screen trickling through his second-hand headset that smelled of energy drink. At most he’d be able to get what, two hours of sleep? Was it even worth it at this point?

“I will attempt to sleep. I do not have a lecture until the afternoon.”

“Lucky you, vampire.” Nero snorted, his dormmate’s chuckle meeting his ears. “Catch you at lunch then?”

“If I have awakened until then, yes.”

“Great.” Nero knew he should log off, get some sleep. But damn, he didn’t feel sleepy at all. He knew something would keep him up, if he went now.

“Hey V?” He tried, hoping the other hadn’t shut off his headset just yet.

“Yes Nero?” V didn’t sound bothered by the quiet inquiry, despite being about to head to sleep. Nero inhaled, through his nose.

“I told you my grade dropped a bit, right? From last exam?” During the day, he brushed it off, no problem. But at night, it was hard to not feel some… nervousness over what could happen, if his grades dropped too much. Nero needed to keep it up, if he wanted a new scholarship and he not only wanted that scholarship, he needed it so badly to stay.

“Yes.” A pause, followed by V softly closing a book. “Are you worried it might happen again?” He softly asked.

Nero scratched his nose, V even knew before he voiced the issue? He wasn’t sure if he felt relieved or called out.

“Yeah, something like that. I know our subjects are pretty different…” No shit, considering V was reading the classical poems and literary works of people whose names Nero barely could pronounce. But V had great study technique, always fixing his assignments on time, something that Nero had failed to do, several times. He admired that, about the dorm vampire with a love for classical music. V’s voice was always a joy to listen to as well. Maybe he didn’t say everything he was thinking, but his voice was deep, calming at this late hour.

“But, you up for studying together? Someday this week? I think I need someone to help me not procrastinate so much and Nico is not that…” If anything, she either sat with her notes and realized she had found out something brilliant for her own studying, or she was digging the rock music Nero always put on while studying, just as much as he was.

“I don’t mind.” V replied, making Nero grin with relief over having one guy in his corner. “We can start with hiding your headphones. Or your Bluetooth speaker.”

“Right…” Maybe that wasn’t such a bad idea, Led Zeppelin did snatch his focus otherwise. Nero let out a small laugh. “But you’ll give the headphones back, right? I need those for my morning runs.”

“Hmm, perhaps.” His dormmate teased.

“Or you’ll come along on my morning runs to keep me company?” Nero tried, he had given hints to get V to join him in the fresh air, the early morning sun for weeks now.

“Too chilly for me, I’m afraid.” Was the soft reply. “I will retire for now, Nero. Do try to get some sleep.”

“Yeah, fine… Thanks V.” Nero’s eyelids actually felt a bit heavier now.

“You’re welcome. Goodnight. Or perhaps, good morning.” V replied with a chuckle.

Nero groaned, giving a goodnight before ending the voice chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my works! Any and all kudos and/or comments are appreciated. Wish you all the nicest day <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
